Lluvia en verano
by Angelof-Dark-and-Ligth
Summary: el un chico aburrido de su vida  y ella una chica tímida que le gusta la tranquilidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo en que no llovía pero ese mismo día en la playa decidió llover con el encuentro de estos dos. soy muy mala con los summarys pero pasen y lean


Lluvia en verano

One shoot

Inicio del pov de Sasori:

Hera una tarde común y corriente salí con mis amigos a la playa porque según ellos yo era un antisocial que necesitaba una novia para vivir la vida aunque en mi caso se podría decir que estoy muerto por dentro pero sigo vivo en el exterior, cuando siento que alguien me golpea y veo que es mi amigo Deidara, suena raro de mi pero desde la muerte de mis seres queridos él ha sido mi mejor amigo y considerado mi mejor hermano, aunque él me saca de quicio cuando juega con sus pequeñas bombas chinas y sigue diciendo "la obra más hermosa solo es la que dura poco tiempo en este mundo de dolor" aunque en algunas ocasiones concuerdo yo solo digo que muy pocas personas naturalmente tienen la belleza humana.

En fin era julio 12 y ese día era el más caluroso que había así que por primera vez acepte salir ya que el maldito calor me quemaba y el estúpido de Tobi ¡estuvo rogando por 2 horas!

Fin del pov de Sasori.

Mientras que el grupo de los akatsuki estaban saliendo del auto se fueron para la playa y lo primero que notaron fue que un grupo de chicas estaban allí, pero otra cosa vio en vez de ese grupo con su mirada vio sigilosamente a una chica de pelo largo azulino con una chaqueta y la pantaletas cacheteros que le hacía ver su bien formado trasero, pero en ves se le vino a la mente que la chica se había alejado de su grupo. Decidió seguirla.

-Ne sasori a dónde vas- pregunto Deidara

-iré a dar una vuelta solo, no me esperen- dijo con tono neutro y poco a poco se fue lleno detrás de esa extraña mujer.

Sasori iba caminado detrás de la chica con una distancia segura se sintió algo extraño al seguir a la chica toda la mañana pero no vio nada anormal en su mañana.

Primero compro un helado donde un pequeño la veía con cara de cordero degollado pidiendo severamente con los ojos que si le daba un poco de su helado.

-ten pequeño te lo regalo casi no he comido así que cómetelo porque con este calor parece más que un desierto-dicho esto le dio una pequeña sonrisa bondadosa haciendo que el niño sonriera y cogiera el cono con ambas manos .

-Arigatou señorita, en este mundo es difícil encontrar personas así de gentiles como usted- diciendo esto abraso las piernas de la muchacha y salió corriendo con su helado (nota el niño tenía 5 años así que era imposible aguantarse tanta ternura).

Luego de esto la muchacha se fue al mar y caminar por el agua salada pensando en cómo había hecho feliz al pequeño.

Luego de un rato cuando ambos estaban lejos de tanta multitud vio como dos jóvenes se acercaban a ella.

-oye ¿cómo es que una muñeca esta tan solita en este lugar no Ichigo?-pregunto el joven de cabellera castaña oscuro con lentes de sol oscuras (ni modo transparentes).

- eso es verdad que pena que no haya nadie cerca así que vamos a divertirnos no Butch –dijo afirmando la pregunta de su amigo.

-onegai aléjense de mi - dijo la chica mientras caminaba a dirección contraria.

-oh la gatita se quiere ir pero si apenas comenzamos- dijo Ichigo mientras le cogía las muñecas y su amigo comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta y tirarla lo más lejos posible para que el mar se la llevara

-guau sí que nos vamos a divertirnos mucho-dijo Butch.

-onegai déjenme y no saldrán lastimados- rogo la chica con sus ojos escondidos en su flequillo.

-ha como si alguien pu...- no pudo terminar la palabra ya que la chica lo golpeo en el estomago y al otro le dio en la entrepierna e intento salir corriendo pero no pudo ya que unos brazos la cogieron para darle un buen golpe en el estomago y cuando iba a recibir otro golpe no lo tubo ya que vio que al frente había una persona con cabellos rojos y ojos color miel.

-Hmp no deberías molestar a las chicas y más no deberías golpearlas- dijo el extraño.

-jeje con que tu novio te vino a salvar, bueno al menos será divertido-Butch le iba a dar un golpe en la cara cuando la mano de Sasori la detuvo haciendo que la apretara con más fuerza hasta casi romperla y al soltarla vio como Butch se retorcía de dolor. La chica al ver esto solo actuó de una forma golpeando a Ichigo en la garganta dejándolo inconsciente por lo menos en una hora.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Sasori.

-Mi n-nombre es Hinata… Hyuga Hinata- dicho esto se sonrojo por completo.

-Bueno a decir verdad sí que te sabes defender a por cierto yo soy sasori.-dijo esto último acercándose a ella.

- Arigatou Sasori-san- ducho esto comenzó a llover y por alguna razón del destino Sasori la beso haciendo que ella se sorprendiera pero al mismo tiempo se alegrara y dándole permiso a la boca de sasori entrar a la suya.

-Hinata espero que podamos seguir juntos- dicho esto se quito su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a hinata-Creo que tú me agradas –dicho esto alzo la chica y se la llevo haciendo que la cabeza de ella estuviera en su pecho.

Por alguna razón Sasori y Hinata ya no se sentían tan solos en ese oscuro mundo.

En algunos momentos cuando estás en la oscuridad solo tienes que abrir bien tus ojos y tu corazón para poder encontrar esa poca luz que hay.

Fin.


End file.
